Honor, Courage, Commitment
by gunny9131
Summary: A Marine Recruiter is court martialed for fraternization Harm and Mac are assigned ase defense council


Title: "Honor, Courage, Commitment: The Charges (chapter one)"

Author: Allison/ gunny9131/ wolf63122 PG-13 (Adult innuendo)

Classification: D/R (Harm/Mac) (other/other)

Summery: A recruiter is charged with fraternization, and Harm and Mac are defending. During the trail, against an old acquaintance, they find out something that can change the face of recruiting forever.

Author's note: PLEASE NOTE this story is completely FICTIONAL! I've noticed that there was never anything that I have seen, that deals with the side of the military that the general public deals with the most. Recruiting is a very stressful, under-appreciated profession that most military people only tolerate for their "B" billet. This B billet gives them two maybe three choices and is required for promotion which subsequently effects if they are forced out or not. Please note also that I myself was a Civilian Recruiter with the ARMY, so a lot of these regs. DO exist and I have seen situations slightly similar. I am using the Battalion I was at, but all Characters are made up except for those who we already know from JAG.

Disclaimer: This show and its characters are the creation of Donald P. Bellisario, not mine! PLEASE DON'T SUE!

Feedback welcome

Chapter 1

May 1, 1996

2100 CST

SSGT Vickerson's Residence

St. Louis County, Mo USA

"Matt?" A slender woman with brown hair and olive skin turned to her boyfriend. He was a handsome man. His high and tight haircut gave away the fact that he was a Marine to his core, and it accented his already square face. There was a scar under his chin showing that he hadn't sat behind a desk his whole career, and his green eyes sometimes held the haunted look of someone who had seen too much.

"Hmmm?" Staff Sergeant Matthew Vickerson turned his head away from the movie they were watching to look at his young, beautiful girlfriend. As he looked at her a smile came unbidden to his face. He never understood exactly why Allison was attracted to him, he was several years older than her and as a Recruiter he didn't have as much time to spend with her as either of them liked.

Allison stopped for a moment with her mouth open. She wanted to tell him, but didn't know how. Her heart pounded and felt as if it would leap out of her throat at any second.

"What is it Alli?" Matt turned he felt concern for his girl; she always knew what to say and rarely hesitated. This wasn't like her. "What's wrong?"

Alli smiled sweetly, "nothing's wrong. I just want to tell you something, and can't quite find the words."

Matt frowned. "You're not—I mean … Are you—pregnant?" His heart stopped for a moment. They had never discussed children, he had a daughter of his own, but she was in Texas with her mother, his ex-wife and since he rarely saw her, Alli never was obtrusive when he got to visit.

"No, I'm not pregnant," Alli laughed lightly. "I promise. Girl scout's honor" she held up three fingers on her right hand and gave his her sweetest smile.

"OK….so what's up?" Matt felt a tight sensation in his chest…she was going to break up with him…he could feel it...the only good thing in his life here in St. Louis, was leaving.

Alli knew her man well enough to read the slight panic in his eyes. She reached out and gently caressed his face thinking of the six months they had spent in their relationship. They never really shared everything they were feeling. There wasn't enough time, and the stress of their jobs and relationships usually made talking of things overly emotional a bad idea. "I Love you, Matthew Charles Vickerson." It was the first time she admitted to him how she had been feeling in three months.

Matt smiled and pulled her onto his lap laying his head on her chest to hear her heart beat. He had never been with a woman whom he loved the way he loved Alli. He also rarely held her in such an intimate manner unless they were completely alone and out of sight. He needed to hold her like this more often.

"I love you too Alli." His voice was emotional, more so than she'd ever heard unless he was talking about his daughter. There was so much to this man that she knew and never saw. He didn't get emotional over much; his duty bound him all too well. In the last six months they had both avoided any four letter word that began with "L" and rarely talked about any feeling but their mutual attraction and comprehension of each other.

Alli smiled and a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Really?" she had been so scared of his reaction that she had dared not breathe a word to him until now. She stroked the longest bit of hair on the top of his head before gently kissing it.

"Really," he looked up at her after she kissed the top of his head. "I love you like I've never loved before, I swear it." His eyes filled with emotion, love, pride. Pride in the fact that this woman he'd fallen in love with the first time he saw her, had grown from an aggressive girl, into this powerful woman. "Even if you are Contracting with the ARMY." He made the little jibe at her new profession as a Civilian Contractor with the DOD and more specifically to the ARMY as a Recruiter.

"Hmmm," she made a slightly amused sound. "I may be working for the ARMY but you of all people should know that my heart belongs to The Corps…and you." Her smile turned just a bit sad for a moment as she remembered the circumstances of her medical discharge from the Marine Corps.

Matt smiled at her and cupped her soft cheek against his large hand, "I know baby…I know." He kissed her gently and thought of the question he had wanted to ask her for a while, even before he knew how she truly felt about him.

"Alli…" Matt turned serious for a moment, "I have something I wanted to ask you."

Allison's brows knitted a moment in slight confusion. "Ok… what is it?"

Matt took a deep breath and stood. "I've wanted to ask you this but have managed to talk myself out of it several times, thinking you'd never agree…" He knelt down and took her left hand in his. His fingers caressed her hand for a moment before he reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a small black velvet box with a shaking hand.

"Alli," Matt started even as her eyes widened with emotion and surprise. He opened the box to reveal an antique engagement ring as he asked his question. "Would you, do me the honor of becoming my wife? I know things won't always be easy, and I know that we can both be temper-mental, but if you accept, I promise to love you, and be true to you, and protect you for the rest of eternity." By the time he finished his voice and hands were shaking nervously and he was starting to perspire.

Allison was shocked to say the least, her breath caught in her throat when she saw the ring. It was obviously very old and VERY expensive. She looked up at her love and noticed in her excitement how nervous he was. Allison smiled widely and sweetly before she kissed him, "Yes Matt, I'd love to marry you." Her statement was calm but the tears running down her cheeks betrayed her emotional state.

After Matt placed the ring on his fiancée's finger, he scooped her up and whirled her around. They started calling family and friends to announce their engagement then went into the bedroom to celebrate by themselves.

May 15, 1996

1000 hrs CST

US ARMY Recruiting Sub- Station

Collinsville, IL

Office of Allison Christman

She had had a busy morning so far, she had been at MEPS (the Military Entrance Processing Station) since 0500 with four kids on the floor. She smiled to herself; she had set a new DOD record and received 4 contracts and counting in her probationary month as a Recruiter.

As her phone rang she answered "Today's Army of One, this is Allison."

"Congratulations Ms. Christman." Allison's heart jumped Lieutenant Colonel Brighton was calling her personally.

"Sir, good morning and to what do I owe this thanks?" Allison kept calm as her Station Commander walked into her room and she put the call on "the box" (speaker).

"The St. Louis Command group is really pleased with you. Your applicants just got out of processing. All of them passed."

Allison smiled, "Well sir, it looks like the command group owes me then." She winked at her boss as he gulped wide-eyed at her.

"Oh?" the Colonel was amused at how someone so young and a civilian to boot, was so compelling. "And how do you figure that?"

"Well, sir" Allison started with a smile, "As of this morning at 0500hrs the entire St. Louis Battalion only needed three recruits by this afternoon to Box out mission…I gave you four before lunch." Allison grinned at her boss as the Colonel Laughed.

"You are one sharp woman…Ok what is it that we owe you?"

Allison looked at her NCOIC, "I don't know, SFC Austin, what do you think?"

SFC Doug Austin was shocked that his new recruiter was able to handle the Colonel in such a manner, but then he reminded himself that she WAS a Civilian. "I don't know Miss Christman. I think you need to hold and IOU."

Allison smiled, 'MEN' she thought, "Well Colonel, how about an IOU and treating me to lunch today…I didn't get a chance to make my lunch this morning, I was to busy making mission."

"Done, meet me at MEPS in one hour."

"Yes sir."

"Until lunch, Ms. Christman."

"Sir."

As she got off the phone her NCOIC just stared at her. "Pardon my language, but you have some big ol' brass balls."

Allison smiled as she cleared some files off her desk "I know Doug…I know."

Doug smiled; he had liked this feisty woman from day one. Not only was she nice to look at and knew her stuff; she was the top recruiter in the battalion this month, new or not.

1200hrs CST

The Pavilion Café

St. Louis, Mo

"Well congratulations Alli." The Colonel smiled benevolently at the young recruiter across from him and lifted his glass to her. "Not only for mission, but I heard you and Smokey are going to tie the knot. You know it's only fitting that the Marines regional top recruiter and the ARMY regional top recruiter get married…odd, but fitting"

Allison smiled, "yes sir, we got engaged two weeks ago. Thank you," she returned his gesture.

"You know, away from the office, you can still call me Nick." Colonel Brighton smiled at the woman whom he had first met nearly two years ago. She was just barely more than a child then, but a very spirited one at that.

Allison looked down at the remnants of their lunch as the waiter cleared their plates. "Thanks Nick…You know, I never thanked you for giving me this chance. I know that you Uniforms don't like Civilian Recruiters."

"Alli, I'd have made the same decision even if I didn't know you. You have a gift and the respect of all the recruiters we have out here. I don't know if you looked at the national statistics, but you are the youngest recruiter we have nation wide; you are also the most successful."

"I— '' Allison was about to respond when her Government cell phone went off. "Excuse me," she smiled at Nick and retrieved the cell phone from her purse. She smiled when she saw Matt's office number pop up, but then realized he never called her government cell. "US ARMY, this is Allison." Allison grew concerned when it wasn't her fiancée at the other end. "Gunny, yes…he—what? ... On what charges? ...with whom? ME! Where is he John?... Thanks, bye." Allison was stunned.

Nick looked at his recruiter questioningly, "Alli, is everything alright?"

Allison looked at the man in front of her in sheer disbelief. "Nick, Matt's just been Courts Martialed."

Nick had to contain his outburst, he was after all still in uniform. "For what?"

Allison blinked back a tear that was threatening to fall as she replied, "Fraternization."

"What?...they can't be serious…with whom, Alli?"

"Me."

To Be Continued

Honor, Courage, Commitment: The Defense (Chapter 2)

Disclaimer in part 1

Chapter 2

1205 hrs CST

The Pavilion Café

St. Louis, Mo

"Alli, please tell me they're joking." Lt. Colonel Nick Brighton looked at his bright, new recruiter pleading with her to tell him it wasn't true.

"I beg your pardon sir, but I have to get him a lawyer…I have to go to him; he's been sent home on temporary leave…" Allison thought for a moment. "Sir, I need you to call in that favor. I need you to get him the best lawyer you can, JAG or not." As she said her last she stood and placed her napkin on the table.

Colonel Brighton stood when she did as his manners delegated. "I'll do my best…Allison, are you guys going to be okay?"

Allison squared her shoulders and looked at her superior, "I'm sure we'll be fine sir, and I need that favor…don't try, do." She looked at the softened expression on his face and smiled briefly, "thank you for lunch Colonel."

"It was my pleasure Miss Christman." Nick watched his young friend leave the restaurant and immediately get on her cell. "Good luck" he whispered to her retreating figure before he got on his own cell.

1310 hrs EST

USAREC HQ (US ARMY RECRUITING COMMAND)

Office of the Commanding General

Fort Knox, KY

Brigadier General Charles Kronkin looked up as the intercom on his desk crackled, "sir?"

"Yes Staff Sergeant?" the General did not like being disturbed on mission day. The Army had the end of its Recruiting month in the middle of the calendar month.

"Sir…Lt. Colonel Brighton from St. Louis Battalion is on the phone, He said it was urgent." The Staff Sergeant winced in anticipation of the General's unpredictable mood. It was after all mission day.

"He probably wants to gloat at being the first Battalion to Box mission…put him through" The General picked up the line when it glowed red and turned toward his window. "Yes, Colonel? What can I do for you?"

"Good Afternoon sir, how's mission coming?"

"Hmm- well you are the first battalion to box…I guess that's what you're calling about?"

"No, sir, actually its not."

The General was shocked momentarily. Recruiting was all about bragging rights when an entire battalion boxes first. "So then, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"I need to call in a favor, Sir."

"Nick…Are you in trouble?" The General sat and faced his desk to pull out a legal pad and pen.

"No sir, but one of my recruiter's may be…"

The General listened as his old friend detailed the events of one particular recruiter, a civilian, and her Marine Corps fiancée. After he'd heard all the details, the General took a deep breath. "Nick are you sure you want to use one of you get out of jail free cards for this?"

Colonel Brighton responded immediately and passionately "Sir, this girl…this Civilian Recruiter just beat the pants off of the best recruiters in the nation. Her fiancée is also a top recruiter. You know how his CO is. Sir, I promised her I would help. They are good people."

"I hope you are right colonel. Fax me over her information and reviews."

1412 hrs EST

Office of the SECNAV

Washington, D. C.

"…Yes General I'm on it. I know I owe you, but…Yes I know how much weight recruiting has in the military…Are you threatening me Chuck? Just checking. OK fax me over what you have on it I'll call the JAG."

As the call ended the SECNAV looked out of the window after he hung up the receiver. His old friend had almost bordered on impropriety…there must be something JAG wasn't seeing going on here. He shook his head and dialed the JAG's number.

1415 hrs EST

Office of the JAG

Falls Church, Virginia

"Sir?" Rear Admiral A. J. Cheggwidden's yeoman paged him on the intercom.

"Tiner, I am in a meeting, what is it?"

"Sir, I'm sorry, but the SECNAV is on line one sir."

"Thank you." The admiral growled and looked at his two top lawyers. "Rabb, MacKenzie; the world doesn't seem to want us to debrief on this case. You may stay," he added as his officers rose to stand at attention. After getting his officers settled again, the admiral picked up the receiver, "Cheggwidden."

"A.J., how are you?"

"Fine sir, in the middle of a debrief, is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes actually there is. A.J. I want you to assign Rabb and MacKenzie on a case that has caught my interest and needs to be handled delicately."

AJ seethed, he hated other people telling him what his people should be doing. He kept his voice calm as he answered his superior, "Well sir they are sitting right here, just one moment." AJ put the call on speaker as the SECNAV detailed the case he wanted to be looked into. After the call ended he looked at his officers who were exchanging glances.

"A fraternization case, sir…?" Mac looked at her CO.

"In St. Louis, sir…?" Harm looked from Mac to AJ.

The Admiral looked at his people, "Is there something wrong? You know where the order came from. I want you both on a plane by 1600 hrs. Now finish your debrief."

After being dismissed, Lt. Commander Rabb and Major MacKenzie walked into the bull pen discussing their new orders. "Mac, did we do something wrong?"

"I don't know Harm…you should try pissing off the SECNAV less. Maybe then we wouldn't be in this position right now." The Marine colonel glanced reproachfully at her partner.

"Ha ha ha," Harm's sarcastic laughter rang out. "So this is my fault?"

"What's your fault, sir?" Lt. J.G. Roberts looked up from his desk.

"St. Louis, Bud…Pack for St. Louis. We leave Dulles in less than three hours."

"Sir? Ma'am?" Bud looked confusedly at his superiors. "What's in St. Louis?"

Mac watched Harm gathering things on his desk getting ready to pack up as she answered. "A Fraternization case against a Marine Recruiter…A Bizarre case." Mac shook her head and walked to her office as well.

Bud sighed as he packed the things he would need for the case.

1700 hrs CST

Lambert International Airport

St. Louis, Mo

Harm, Mac and Bud grabbed their bags and walked toward the parking lot. Bud started thinking aloud. "Commander, I don't know how you pissed of the SECNAV this time, but St. Louis?—Oh, sorry sir."

"Come on Bud, it's not like its Alaska." Mac looked at Harm who just sighed.

"I wonder who the opposing counsel is? They are supposed to pick us up from the lot and take us to Scott Air Force Base."

Harm almost groaned when the crowd parted slightly and they saw a tall slim woman in a Navy uniform. "Krennick." Harm started to wonder if he really offended the SECNAV.

"Commander Rabb." The woman greeted her opposing counsel.

"Commander Krennick, this is Major MacKenzie, and Lt. Bud Roberts."

"Delighted, I'm sure. So Harm, who did you piss off now to get this detail?"

Harm just looked at her.

1815hrs CST

En Route to SSGT Vickerson's residence

St. Louis, Mo

After Krennick dropped them off at Scott AFB, the three JAG officers had checked into the BOQ and had been issued a vehicle by the Air Force JAG office. Now they were somewhere in St. Louis trying to find the right highway to take to the staff sergeant's house, and achieving nothing but getting stuck in a major traffic jam. Harm was glowering behind the wheel. He still couldn't figure out what he had done now to upset the SECNAV, he had jogged his memory to its furthest reaches, and now he was sitting at a dead stop at the Missouri state line on the highway. "What is going on up there?" He finally asked.

"Well sir, it seems that there is a baseball game in St. Louis today. Cardinals vs. Cubs." Bud looked at his superiors. "It's this city's major rival."

Mac looked over at Harm a small smile creeping onto her façade

"What?" Harm had glanced at his partner and noticed she looked like she was trying not to laugh hysterically.

"Harm," Mac finally loosed the flood gates of laughter, "I don't think you pissed of the SECNAV…I think you pissed of the fates." She giggled until tears were streaming down her face.

"C'mon Mac," Harm was still gripping the steering wheel as if it would run away. "It's not funny."

Mac settled a bit and looked at her partner. "Oh come on Harm, lighten up. This case is going to be the pits only if you let it." As she tried to reverse his mood she laid a hand on his arm and gave it a quick squeeze.

Harm smiled as she preformed the intimate gesture. She had the ability to give him goose bumps with the touch of a hand. She was so beautiful. Harm mentally shook himself from his reverie remembering that Bud was in the car. "You're right," he let out a sigh. "Where to Lieutenant?"

Bud gave them the directions he had been looking up on his PDA, and they were soon pulling into the driveway at the Staff Sergeant's house. Mac noted that even though the staff sergeant was on leave, his superior let him bring his Government vehicle home.

The three officers walked from their vehicle to the Staff Sergeant's door. As they walked bud commented on how nicely kept the house and lawn appeared to be.

Matt had been sitting home all day trying to figure out what he was going to do. Neither he nor Alli had the money for the caliber of lawyer it was going to take to get him out of this, and he couldn't lose her. Trying to get his mind off of his problem, Matt turned on the ball game, and shrugged out of his Camie blouse. Almost the second he felt himself drifting off to sleep, he heard a knock at the door. Matt looked at the time 1845, 'Alli should be home soon…wonder who's at the door.' He got up from his couch and walked into the entrance hall to open the door. Since he lived in a very safe place in the county, there were no glass windows or peep holes to look through. Matt was shocked to see who was on the other side of the door.

After a moment of standing on the doorstep, the door to the neat little house opened to reveal a half in-half out of uniform Marine who wore an extremely shocked look on his face before coming immediately to attention.

"At ease…Staff Sergeant Vickerson?" Mac looked at the Marine who didn't appear to be much older than 30.

"Yes Ma'am…please, come inside." The staff Sergeant moved aside to let the 'JAG?' officers aside. After closing the door he showed them into the impeccably clean kitchen and dining area. "Please, sirs, ma'am, sit down. May I ask what you are doing here? I haven't called JAG to get a lawyer yet." Matt sat at the table with them looking from one to the other.

"We know Staff Sergeant. But apparently someone else has. The Secretary of the Navy personally asked for us to defend your case." Harm started to explain to the Confused Marine in front of him.

"It seems you have a friend in some high place who watches out for you." Mac continued.

Matt was about to speak when he heard the door open and heard Alli's voice. She was obviously on her cell phone.

Alli had talked to the Colonel most of her way home from work. She was so preoccupied with her conversation that she hadn't even noticed the extra "Govey" in the driveway. Only after walking into the house she and Matt shared, still on the phone, Did she notice the JAG officers. "…Umm sir?" she cut the colonel off, "I'm going to have to let you go, sir. Yes I will be in my office tomorrow…they've been projected sir…ok…out."

Mac and Harm took in the appearance of the woman who had walked in to the house. She wore an expensive looking, black tailored skirt and blazer along with a white button down shirt and some conservative heels. She had her sunglasses perched on the top of her head, and her hair was pulled back into a very classic style bun. On her left hand an engagement ring and on her right lapel was a brass name plate with the Army insignia clearly visible. As she appeared to notice the JAG officers she set her briefcase down on a chair against the wall and quickly got off of her phone with a Colonel. If Mac hadn't read her background, she would have sworn the woman standing in front of them was in her mid-twenties.

Allison quickly recovered from her surprise and gave the JAG officers a bright smile. "Hello sirs, ma'am…I'm sorry to interrupt." She walked over to the staff Sergeant and lay a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Bud hadn't been watching the woman who had just entered, instead he had watched the staff sergeant the entire time. When the woman entered, this Marine's face had lit up like it was the first time he'd seen snow. And when she walked over to stand by him he visibly relaxed. Bud smiled to himself; he knew that the Marine in front of him was in love with this woman. Because he had the same reaction to Harriet.

As Allison walked over to the table the officers stood. "Ma'am, I am Lieutenant Commander Rabb, this is Major MacKenzie, and Lieutenant J.G. Roberts. We were just explaining to the staff sergeant that we have been assigned as his defense counsel."

'I know' Allison thought to herself as she shook their hands in turn. "We thank you very much, now please, sit. Does anyone care for coffee?"

(To Be Continued)

"Honor, Courage, Commitment: A whole new can of worms (chapter 3)"

Disclaimer in part 1---Part 3

Allison returned with coffee and the couple talked with the JAG lawyers for hours.

"Allison, do you know of anyone who would try and sabotage you and Matt's future?" Mac looked at Allison.

Allison's brows rose momentarily before she answered, "One person in particular comes to mind." Allison looked at her fiancée briefly before speaking again, "Sergeant Phelps, RSS West County."

"Why Sergeant Phelps?" Harm was taking notes on a legal pad. He was surprised at Allison's maturity; it was hard to believe how young she actually was. Her manners were almost from another era; when she brought the group coffee she served the coffee out of china and also provided a small tray of cookies. She served her guests before her fiancée and sat only after everyone had everything they needed.

Allison watched the lawyer scratch notes for a moment waiting to speak until her looked directly at her. "Sergeant Phelps arrived at West County about four months ago… She doesn't like me and resents the fact that the NCOIC from that station had me take her around her zone and show her the best way to get applicants in the area. She feels that as a civilian, I shouldn't know better than a Marine. About two months ago she attempted to throw me out of the office and I have not helped recruit for that station since."

"Allison got her start in recruiting by helping RSS West County and a few other stations, mostly Marines and a few Army Stations. When Phelps tried to throw her out, she took any and all of her contracts that she could legally take and spread them throughout the St. Louis stations. Since Allison's discharge, she has helped the Corps as much as possible. Before Phelps arrived, the NCOIC at the time counted on Allison to be there for the DEPers on all functions. Phelps thinks that as a Marine she is automatically higher on the totem pole than any civilian, so she started trying to bully Allison into submission, when that didn't work she threw her out of the office." Matt looked between the lawyers and his fiancée as he spoke on her behalf.

2200 hrs CST

Harm's room at the BOQ

Scott Air Force Base, IL

"I can't put my finger on it, but there's something about this case that makes me feel like we're staring at the tip of the iceberg." Mac sighed as she put her papers down and stretched.

Harm was momentarily distracted as Mac indulgently stretched her toned body. She was absolutely gorgeous. Harm felt himself longing for Mac to look at him the way Allison and Matt looked at each other. He resisted the urge to just take Mac into his arms and kiss her soundly. "Tell me about it." He answered her not realizing that he was staring.

Mac looked at her partner, 'why is he looking at me like that?' she knew the answer to the question and it sent a shiver of excitement down her spine. She had never seen him look at her this way; and it made her want him more. Lately she had been yearning to just tell harm how much she wanted him, needed him, and not to let him go until he admitted that he felt the same way. Now that he was looking at her like a man starving and she was the source of life, Mac had no doubt how he felt.

Harm knew he'd been caught staring, but instead of backing away again, he got up and moved toward her. He was close to her now, and her scent was intoxicating. "Mac," his voice was barely a whisper, "Sarah…" 'this is it' he thought. His hand came up to gently brush a stray strand of hair from her face. Their lips were only an inch or so apart. Instead of speaking, Harm closed the gap between their bodies and their mouths with a gentle, probing kiss.

Mac's pulse quickened as he drew closer. His eyes were locked on hers and as she looked into those bright blue eyes, she saw something she had never seen, fire. True passion pulsated in his eyes, across his skin, and now as he kissed her she felt the heat of his skin on hers. When their lips touched her knees went weak and her head swam. Mac wrapped her arms around his neck and responded with equal passion to the kiss.

Harm was deepening the kiss when there was a knock on the door. He reluctantly broke the kiss as Mac looked toward the door. Mac looked at her partner and thought sadly that it would never happen again, Harm got caught up in the moment very rarely, and this was their moment. 'It's over now' she thought as she turned steadying her breath as she opened the door. "Bud…What's up?"

Bud looked at Mac's slightly flushed features and got the feeling that he just interrupted something he shouldn't have. "I got Phelps' service record, ma'am."

Bud joined his superiors for about an hour pouring over the information in Phelps' service record and the next day's interviews before he called it quits. "Sir, Ma'am, I'll see you in the morning."

"I should get going too." Mac looked at Harm for a moment before she gathered her things.

Harm wanted to stop her, but didn't dare while Bud was in the room. "See you in the morning Bud…" Harm followed Bud to the door and closed it behind the junior Officer. "Mac…" He tried to find a good reason to keep her there with him for just awhile longer. "I—haven't fed you yet tonight." He came up with the most accessible excuse that he could. "Do you want to get something to eat?"

Mac was stunned to say the least, she had barely noticed her stomach all night, and didn't think Harm would want to be in such close quarters with her now. But all the same she was hungry. "Ummm…sure."

Harm had been quiet the whole drive to a small all night diner off of the interstate. As soon as he pulled up to the diner he looked over at his partner. "Mac, I—'' Harm was trying to find the words to tell her exactly what he was feeling.

"It's ok harm." Mac was waiting for the bomb to drop, "I know you didn't mean to kiss me like that, just drop it." She looked out the window trying to conceal how she really felt about her handsome, gentle partner.

"No." Harm's brows knitted as she tried a defensive maneuver that he knew all too well. He was the one usually ducking questions, not Mac, not his Marine.

Mac was surprised at the force behind that one syllable. She turned her head to look him square in the eye and waited for him to continue,

"Mac…Sarah…" Harm searched her eyes for just a shadow of the flame that had been there earlier in his room. "I meant to kiss you that way. I wanted to…I still want to…" Harm was becoming frustrated he didn't know how to express how he was feeling.

Mac was stunned. She usually had to pry these thoughts out of him and he fought tooth and nail against expressing the way he felt. Now to see him struggling to say what was inside was touching…even more so because it was for her. "Harm…what do you want to tell me?"

Harm looked at his friend, his partner, and smiled. "I need you in my life Sarah. I love you. And want to fall in love with you for a lifetime. I want to be as happy together as Staff Sergeant Vickerson and his fiancée are together. I want to try—with you."

Mac smiled, leaned over, and kissed him. "I want to try too. Let's talk about this inside."

0900 hrs CST

RSS West County

Manchester, Mo

St. Louis County

"Attention on Deck!" Every Marine in the room stood to attention smartly as the three JAG officers walked in the door.

"At ease. We're looking for Sergeant Phelps." Harm looked around the room. A Tall stocky red haired Marine Sergeant stood forward.

"Sirs, Ma'am, the sergeant is out of the office. She will be back in an hour."

"Thank you, Sergeant…?" Mac smiled at the Marine

"Banks. Mark Banks, ma'am."

"Are you busy Sergeant Banks?" She asked sweetly looking over his shoulder and glancing briefly at the NCOIC.

"No, ma'am I was just going outside for a cigarette." The Marine shifted slightly as he looked at the Female Marine Officer in front of him.

"I'll join you Sergeant." Mac glanced at Harm and communicated silently with him.

"Yes, ma'am." The sergeant led her out in front of the station to the smoking area. "By your leave ma'am?" When he got the 'ok' nod from Mac he lit his cigarette and asked in his Texas drawl; "is this about Smokey?"

"This is about Staff Sergeant Vickerson, yes." Mac watched the Younger Marine as he spoke toward the Staff Sergeant's character.

"Major, I've known Smokey for just over a year…since he came on recruiting duty, and he was miserable until he and Alli got together. Smokey is a good Marine, and a great recruiter, but his ex-wife makes life miserable for him. She holds his daughter damn near a hostage and demands the dumbest things from him and tells him if he doesn't do it he won't see his daughter again. His daughter is only three years old. He used to drink too much and get into trouble for the dumbest reasons, but Alli has been able to get him to stop drinking, and now he keeps his head down."

"When did they start their relationship?" Mac was mentally taking notes on this potential witness.

"They met a little over seven months ago. They started dating then began seeing each other exclusively about six months ago."

"Do you know how they met?" Mac probed deeper.She and Sergeant Banks talked for about an hour while Harm and bud talked to the NCOIC.

"Gunny Alexander, how well do you know Allison Christman?" Harm was taking notes on his legal pad.

"Sir, I've known her since she first walked into this office about…three years ago." The gunny sat comfortably in his office and regarded the JAG officers thoughtfully.

"And what would you say if you had just one minute to represent her character?"

"I'd tell you that she and Smokey deserve each other. When Allison walked in here a few years ago, do you know what she said to her recruiter?"

Harm looked at the Gunny for a moment waiting for him to go on.

"She said 'I want to be a Marine, sir, where do I sign?' Out here that is very rare in any applicant. She was gung ho and would have made an excellent Marine. One of the Best. It's a pity she was discharged." Gunny Alexander shook his head. "Sir, may I speak plainly?"

"Go ahead Gunny." Harm looked curiously at the salty Marine in front of him.

Gunny Alexander started talking of several suspicions he had and spoke plainly of the characters of Smokey and Alli and why they were in trouble. After nearly an hour the Gunny stood and told the lawyers that he had some work he had to see to. And politely excused him self.

Harm walked outside to get Mac and saw that she was already talking to Sergeant Phelps. After finishing their interview with Phelps, Harm Mac and Bud Followed up their Defense at MEPS before heading back to Scott AFB for the day.

1900 hrs CST

Scott AFB BOQ

Harm's Room

At the end of the day, the three lawyers pieced together their defense after their latest revelations. Harm had ordered their Chinese food, and they already reported to the Admiral when someone knocked on the door. Harm looked at his companions before he opened the door.

"Commander…" Harm tried not to blanch as Commander Krennick stepped into the room. "Please, come in."

Krennick rounded on Harm, "Well orders are in, and it looks like you've at least secured home turf." Krennick furiously handed him the memo she'd received.

Mac looked at Harm while he read the memo then passed it to her. Mac read the message twice before she looked up, "The trial is at JAG Headquarters? But we didn't request this."

"Then who did?" Krennick was still angry that her home turf advantage had been spoiled.

Harm thought back for a moment then quietly swore "Who wants to bet dinner that the SECNAV wants a front row view of the trial?"

To be Continued

"Honor, Courage, Commitment: The Court Martial" (Chapter 4)

Disclaimer in part 1----Part 4

May 29th, 1996

0930 hrs EST

Court room B

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

"The prosecution calls Lieutenant Colonel Bradshaw." Krennick stood as she called her first witness. After the Colonel was sworn in Krennick began her line of questioning. "Colonel, will you state for the record what your job description is?"

"I am the commanding officer of the United States Marine Corps Recruiting Battalion, St. Louis." The Colonel seemed to posses a sharp brisk manner that was reflected in the crisp creases of his blouse and the meticulous care given to the details to the rest of his uniform and person. His salt and pepper hair was cut in the traditional High and tight sported by most Marines and he was completely clean shaven making his skin look weathered and leathery.

"And in that Capacity, how are you familiar with the defendant?" Krennick motioned to Matt.

The Colonel looked at his Marine who had opted to wear his dress blues due to magnitude that this case would have on his career. If convicted he would be sent to prison. Looking at this squared away Marine, the Colonel immediately felt regret at allowing himself to be talked into Court Martialing him. He was a good Marine. "Staff Sergeant Vickerson has been under my command since May 1st, 1994; stationed at Recruiter Sub Station Farmington in the Satellite office in Arnold."

"In that time, has Staff Sergeant Vickerson ever been reprimanded?" Krennick walked over to her table and looked at her notes briefly.

"Yes."

"Under what circumstances Colonel?" Krennick didn't like this; her witness was clamming up on the stand.

"He has been given several verbal warnings for destructive behavior."

"Such as…?"

"Drinking. And he missed a High school visit."

"Under what circumstances did you decide to court martial the Staff Sergeant?" Krennick rounded her table to better observe the Colonel.

"Staff Sergeant Vickerson…Has violated one of the Recruiting General orders, in which a Recruiter can not fraternize with any Marine Corps Applicant or Recruit."

"And how has he violated that order?"

"The Staff Sergeant has been romantically involved and is now engaged to Ms. Allison Christman, a former recruit."

"No further Questions." Krennick sat behind her table readying herself to take notes on the cross examination.

Harm stood and glanced from the Colonel to his client before he rounded the defense table. "Good Afternoon Colonel." Harm stood in front of the Marine Officer with his hands akimbo before he started questioning him. "Sir, how long have you personally or professionally known Allison Christman?"

The Colonel was thrown by the question; he had been prepared to answer questions about Marines. "I became aware of Ms. Christman a little under three years ago while she was trying to enlist in the Marine Corps."

"Trying, sir?" Harm asked innocently still in front of the witness.

"Yes, she was not of age to enlist when she first talked to a recruiter."

"Then sir, if she was not a recruit, why were you aware of her?" Harm turned to look at Krennick for a moment before returning his attention to his witness.

"While waiting to be eligible for enlistment, Ms. Christman persuaded several of her peers who were eligible, to enlist in the Corps."

"About how many applicants did she refer to you recruiters?"

"At least one a month."

"So, at least Twelve?"

"Objection your honor—Relevance?" Krennick jumped from behind her table.

The judge turned to Harm, "do you have a point Commander?"

"Yes sir I do."

"Over ruled, Colonel you may answer the question."

"Yes, at least twelve, if not more." The Colonel looked again at his Recruiter.

"Ms. Christman has the gift of persuasion. It also helps that she is quite intelligent."

"So, before ever even enlisting, Ms. Christman did her part for the Corps?"

"Yes."

"You stated earlier that Staff Sergeant Vickerson has only been under you command for two years, is this correct?"

"Yes."

"And do you recall when Ms. Christman enlisted in the Corps?"

"Yes, as I recall she enlisted in September of 1993."

"Then sir, how would Staff Sergeant Vickerson be fraternizing with a Recruit who was enlisted before he even came to this battalion?" Harm looked at the Colonel evenly.

"The Staff Sergeant was actively working in St. Louis on May 1st, 1994; Ms Christman was not medically discharged until May 27th, 1994."

"Were they from the same station, sir?" Harm looked at his client again.

"No."

"While the staff sergeant was working as a recruiter, and Ms Christman was a

recruit, did their stations have any joint functions?"

"No."

"In fact they didn't even meet until well after Ms Christman had been discharged, isn't that correct."

"Objection---Badgering the witness!" Krennick jumped out of her seat again.

"Sustained. You may rephrase Commander."

"No further questions at this time your honor. The defense reserves the right to recall this witness at a later time." Harm walked back to the defense table.

"Commander?" The judge looked at Krennick for re-direct.

"Thank you sir," Krennick stood and walked toward the Colonel. "Colonel Bradshaw, did Staff Sergeant disobey a lawful order?"

"Yes."

"No further Questions." Krennick sat again behind her table.

The rest of the day was spent with Sergeant Phelps and other witnesses detailing Matt's flaws as well as portraying Allison as a promiscuous young woman who went after men in uniform and used them for her own purposes, as well as a military reject.

1800 hrs EST

JAG Head Quarters

Falls Church, VA

"I'm sorry Alli; I didn't know that your name would be smeared too." Matt looked down at his hand which was entwined with his fiancée's. "I didn't want this to hurt you."

Alli smiled softly at him and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Its okay Matt, I'll have a chance to defend myself tomorrow against that shark."

Harm smiled, he couldn't wait to see what would happen tomorrow, he'd heard from several character witnesses that Alli was cool and collected but beware when her temper was aroused. Her tongue was quick and lethal. "It'll be okay, I swear we're doing our best." Harm felt the need to reassure them.

Mac placed a hand on his arm and felt his slight shudder at her touch. "Commander Rabb is right, once we present our evidence, it'll be much better. Why don't you too go relax? It's been awhile since you have been able to. I don't want to see you or hear from you until 0830 hrs tomorrow."

"Yes Ma'am." Matt suddenly came to attention in the way of a salute since he couldn't salute her indoors.

As the couple walked away Harm looked over at his Mac. "That sounds like a good idea to me too. You have any plans for dinner?"

Mac smiled and looked at Harm, "Well I had plans with this really cute sailor, but I guess you'll do."

0900 hrs CST

May 31st, 1996

Court room B

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

Mac had just called Allison to the stand as the first witness for the defense. Allison knew Matt needed a minor miracle to get out of this but she had complete confidence in her fiancée's lawyers. Without Matt's knowledge, the day the JAG officers arrived at their house, Allison used her top secret security access to look up the lawyers' service records and was duly impressed. Allison also knew the role she had to play and was going to play it well. She dressed for success; she had worn her most flattering yet conservative tailored skirt suit, very tasteful yet conservative heels, and her makeup was flawless and looked as if were out of the Chanel magazine. As Allison was called to the stand she calmly walked with perfect posture and took her oath in a clear, calm, concise voice.

Mac nearly smiled when she saw Allison. The young woman had opted to wear her Army identification card and name plate as if she were at an official function. "Please state your name."

"Allison Leigh Christman"

"Ms Christman, what do you do for a living?" Mac started off slowly to 'warm up' the woman.

"I am a Department of Defense Contractor, leased out to the Army as a Recruiter." Allison's voice was cool and breezy, and her hands were folded neatly in her lap. She decided to go with the reserved calm side to get her desired reaction from the court.

"Now Ms Christman, is there usually an age restriction on that position?"

"Yes. Usually the Department of Defense will not hire a contractor if they are under the age of twenty-five. There have been exceptions."

"And are you one of those exceptions?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Ms Christman, would you mind telling the court your age and your birth date?"

"I am twenty years old; my birth date is September 6th, 1975."

There was an audible gasp from the people in the courtroom who did not already know her age. She looked and acted at least five years older than she was; and the defendant was almost thirty-one years old.

"We'll come back to why you are an exception. Ms Christman, how do you know the defendant?"

"Staff Sergeant Vickerson is my fiancée." Allison allowed herself to glance his way for the first time since entering the courtroom.

"When did you and the staff sergeant start seeing each other?"

"A little over seven months ago."

"Do you recall a date?"

"We started dating November 4th, 1995" Allison smiled only slightly.

"And when did you meet the defendant?"

"We met on a Delayed Entry Program Function on August 29th, 1995. The West County office and the Farmington office had a joint function. The two stations gathered all of their DEPers and went on a camping and float trip. I was there as a staff member, since I was the Station Medic and for lack of better words, the secretary as well. I met the Staff Sergeant through another Marine since he was the Farmington station medic. Per the RI's orders we would have to float on the river the next day together, in the event of a medical emergency we would both be able to respond."

"And how did you receive your medical certifications? Mac was walking over to her notes as she asked the question.

"I was certified as a first responder by the city of Kirkwood. I had to have the training, because as the commanding officer of the Kirkwood police cadet post, I was responsible for the safety and well being every cadet in the post."

"And how long did you do that?"

"I was the commanding officer for 2 years, I was a sergeant for one year, and I spent one year as a probationary cadet."

"Can you explain how you got to become a DOD Contractor?"

"Yes, I joined the Marine Corps my senior year of high school, before and during my enlistment, I helped the recruiters in my station to recruit my peers in to the corps. Two weeks before boot camp, I blew my knee out in the Missouri State Women's Soccer semi-finals. Since I wasn't able to ship out to boot camp I was given a temporary medical discharge." Alli paused for just a moment and allowed her feelings to flutter briefly cross her face, "it honestly broke my heart. But I continued to help recruit for the Marines. Eventually I started giving contracts to other branches of the military as well. Earlier this year I got into an argument with Sergeant Phelps of RSS West County and took my contracts elsewhere. She has continued to try and discredit my work since I stopped giving her applicants, but I was briefing an Army sergeant on an applicant when I met the Commanding officer of the Army recruiting Battalion again. He offered me a job as a recruiter, and I took it. I went through extensive interviews with both the Army and the DOD before my competence was established and I was approved to be a contractor."

"Ms Christman, has the defendant influenced any of your decisions regarding the military?"

"No, on the contrary, he has refused my help to an extent. He told me that it wasn't fair to his brother Marines if I gave him every contract I had, and he helped me spread out the contracts. He also has continually asked me if I wanted to go into the Marines. If I did, he would step aside. Matt has never once tried to recruit me, he has never tried to make decisions for me, and he has never used his rank or emotional ploys to influence whether or not I enlisted in the Marines."

"Thank you." Mac sat back down in her seat and she and Harm waited for the show to begin. Harm leaned over and scribbled a note to Mac, 'want any popcorn?' Mac smiled and held in a chuckle. Krennick had no idea what she was in for.

Krennick stood and regarded the witness who was primly awaiting the next question. 'This is going to be easy; she's young and dumb' Krennick actually smiled at that thought and walked toward the witness. "Good morning Ms Christman. I have a couple of questions."

Allison kept her face impassive but mentally raised an eyebrow, 'hmm, she is trying to talk to me like a child. Nice tactic.'

"You said earlier you and the defendant never met before you were discharged is that correct?"

Allison nodded as she responded "that would be correct commander. I didn't meet him until a little over a year after I was discharged."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite sure commander. In fact I'm positive."

"Really? He never came to the West County station?"

"Not while I was present. In fact I never heard any of the recruiters mention his name until a month or so before the float trip." Allison smiled sweetly; Krennick was trying to unseat her.

"Just making sure, now you stated earlier that you had been a police cadet, is that correct?"

"Yes ma'am, for four years."

"And how was your service?"

Allison knew what she was doing now and had made a mental note that Krennick would only discredit her if she let it happen. "As expected ma'am, I made mistakes, but what teenager, or human for that matter doesn't. My mistakes, if you have read my service record were never repeated, but on top of that I was a National Champion in interrogation techniques, white collar crime, crime scene investigation, and received the only female sharpshooter status. After receiving three awards for uncommon Valor and the Chief's citation, the police department considered it a learning process. I can only guess that the good out weighed the bad."

"Your…'mistakes' as you put them, got pretty serious Ms Christman. Is it not a fact that you were reprimanded for drawing a weapon on one incident?"

"I was given a review board, yes. The board found that the weapon was not only justified, but necessary. My self and three officers were in danger of a man with a weapon who was a violent crimes suspect." Allison blinked as if awaiting the next question.

"Is it also true that you were brought before the Chief of police on fraternization charges as well?"

Allison did smile this time, "unfortunately for you Commander the charges were unfounded and the product of one Kirkwood fire fighter's imagination."

Krennick was seething; she could not get this witness riled up enough to crack. "Was there another time you were reprimanded for a different fraternization case with the Officer you were assigned to?"

"There were only unfounded allegations, ma'am."

"Well there seems to be a pattern with you Ms Christman; you like a man in uniform don't you?"

"I prefer to be involved with people who have similar interests as mine." Allison had to contain her glee, the Commander was getting flustered.

"Isn't it true that you had affairs with several other recruiters in the past?" Krennick nearly spat the question.

"I wouldn't say several. I had a brief relationship with an Army recruiter after I was discharged. And I had another relationship with a lance corporal from the Marine Corps."

"And wasn't the Corporal attached to your Recruiting Station?"

"Yes--"

"So you have had other illicit relationships with Recruiters?"

"No, the Lance corporal was assigned as a recruiter's assistant. He also happened to be my High school sweetheart." Allison waited for the Commander's reaction with a polite expression on her face that anyone in the court room could tell she was plainly telling the commander where she could 'shove it'.

Krennick fairly glared at her young witness. "Is it not true you prefer older men?"

"No, that is true."

"So you were attracted to your fiancée because he was an older Marine?"

Allison smiled, "That was part of it, but he also makes me laugh. When we met I actually thought he was younger than he was. I thought he was in his mid twenties."

"But you are attracted to him because of his job?"

"Like I stated earlier, I surround my self and am interested in people who have the same interests as I do."

"Besides the Military fascination, what other interests could you possibly have with a man who is ten years older than you?"

Allison had been waiting for this question and smiled at her fiancée be fore she answered. "It may not occur to someone such as yourself that love knows no age, but I'll answer your highly personal question. Besides our careers, Matt and I have similar tastes in movies, music, and vacation spots. He was stationed in Greece for several years and I still have cousins in the areas where he was stationed. Besides that we both value our families and friendships in the same ways. Basically he and I are cut from the same cloth."

"Well if that is true; I like everything you stated. Does that make me cut from the same cloth?" Krennick smirked until Allison gave her response.

"Commander Krennick, Burlap can never be silk. No; if you were cut from the same cloth you would not have asked me as many unnecessary questions as you did, trying to take advantage of my age, mistaking that for naiveté." Allison gave her venomous answer as if it were sugar then sat calmly in her seat hands still folded showing no sign of stress or dislike.

The judge could hardly believe that the witness had just thoroughly chastised the prosecuting attorney in cross examination. Not only that but the way every one of her remarks were phrased he couldn't hold her in contempt.

Harm's eyes were shining as Allison neatly cut Krennick down to size. He swept the room with his eyes and saw the looks on the faces of the gallery. There was nothing but disbelieving looks and stunned silence. Even Matt was staring at Allison as if he couldn't believe what she had just done. It had worked, Harm thought. Krennick was slightly flushed and glaring at Allison, and Allison just smiled elegantly back at her.

"That's the mark of class." A gruff voice whispered in Harm's ear.

Harm turned and saw the JAG, Admiral AJ Cheggwidden, sitting behind him. "Sir?"

"Plainly giving your answer as niceties require but really saying 'go fuck yourself' with a smile." AJ was watching the young witness with newfound respect.

"No further questions your honor." Krennick finally managed to control her anger enough to speak with out yelling.

The judge swallowed and shook his head. "I'm going to call a half hour recess, I think we all need time to cool off. Ms Christman, you may step down. Court will reconvene at 1000 hours."

"Honor, Courage, Commitment: The Jury's out (chapter 5)"

Thanks for all of the positive feedback! Any comments, concerns, or questions—just let me know!

Disclaimer in part 1—part 5

0930 hrs EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

Allison stepped down from the stand and walked out of the courtroom, just as she'd come in; cool, calm and dignified. As she passed by Krennick's table she made eye contact with the lawyer and read the anger there. Once out in the hallway, Allison waited for Matt to make his way to her. She smiled to herself, 'I bet they weren't expecting that!'

Matt moved toward the doors of the courtroom with the rest of the throng. 'I can't believe she just did that…it was good though, Commander Krennick looked like a two year old getting ready to throw a temper tantrum.' He smiled as he saw his fiancée waiting for him in the hall. As Matt walked toward her he realized just how much he loved her. She risked her career and her good name to defend him. He took Allison in his arms and laid his cheek on the top of her head. "How did I get so lucky?" He asked her in a small whisper before he kissed her hair.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Allison played lightly. She inhaled his scent as he held her against the course but comforting material of his dress blues. She had always loved his cologne. It was sensual and made her weak at the knees, but it just smelled like home to her.

"I mean whatever the outcome of this trial; I want you to know, I love you. And I wouldn't trade the time I spent with you for anything in heaven or earth. You are the most amazing woman I've ever met. And I've had the privilege of not just knowing you, but loving and being loved by you."

Allison lifted her chin so she could look into the bottle green eyes of the man she loved. "Matt, you'll get through this. I swear I won't let you go to jail over this." She said it to reassure him because while being flattered by his statement, she was scared by it. It sounded to her like he was giving up on his defense. But before she could say anything else someone called Matt's name. When they both looked around, they saw his Commanding officer, Colonel Bradshaw, standing to the side. Allison looked at Matt and stepped away from him giving him a reassuring smile.

Lieutenant Colonel Eric Bradshaw had been watching the touching scene from the sidelines. The Man whom he'd damn near condemned stood before the one thing that made life worth living; true, unflinching and unwavering love. The Colonel had reevaluated his decision of the situation he's placed Staff Sergeant Vickerson in; and his conclusion was that he'd made a mistake that he was powerless to correct. Bradshaw had already spent several sleepless nights cursing the person who had persuaded him that this was the best thing that could be done to stop Recruiter misconduct. The truth was that he admired both Staff Sergeant Vickerson, or "Smokey" as the other recruiters called him, and his young fiancée. The two complemented each other perfectly and were obviously very much in love. 'Damn that woman!' the Colonel sighed once more and Summoned his resolve, "Staff Sergeant Vickerson, a word please."

Harm and Mac had stayed within the court room talking with AJ as their client went out into the hall way. Harm and Mac both knew who he was going to see, and smiled at each other. Love was a funny thing.

AJ watched his lawyers smile at each other and wondered when he had missed the fact that they were in love. AJ inwardly chuckled and thought 'Ah, young love…what a wonderful thing. Speaking of which…' "I'd like to meet the Staff Sergeant's fiancée."

"I'm sure she'd be glad to meet you sir." Mac broke her gaze away from Harm's. "I'll introduce you," she started towards the door and looked back to make sure her CO was following. "Sir, just a side note, she won't be intimidated by you…not that you would try to—uh—but sometimes you just…oh never mind." Mac's cheeks were red as AJ raised an eyebrow at her outburst.

Allison watched for a moment as Matt went to talk to his CO and felt her temper stirring a bit. Colonel Bradshaw was the reason they were here…no that wasn't it…It wasn't ALL the Colonel's fault…Phelps… "Bitch." Allison muttered very quietly as her eyes found Sergeant Phelps talking very animatedly to an unfamiliar Gunnery Sergeant. A handsome man, Hispanic…'must be stationed here.' That was just like Phelps, 'she'd sleep with anyone if it got her what she wanted.'

Mac saw Allison's eyes scan the room and settle on Sergeant Phelps. When Allison looked at the female marine her brows knitted and Mac could see just a flash of anger before Allison harnessed her feelings. Mac walked up to the young woman who she had come to be fond of, "Allison?"

Allison stopped herself from even flinching in surprise when she heard Major MacKenzie address her from a few feet away; she had learned to mask feelings and even surprise from the police department. As Allison turned to look at Mac she smiled and looked as if nothing were wrong. Alli noticed that Mac had and Admiral with her so instead of addressing her by her nickname she opted to go with formal, "Major MacKenzie, Sir," She acknowledged the senior officer with an incline of her head.

"Allison, I wanted to introduce you to the Judge Advocate General; this is Admiral Chegwidden. Admiral, this is Allison Christman." Mac made the formal introduction.

The Admiral extended his hand toward her, so Allison took it in an elegantly manicured hand. "Admiral, it's a pleasure to meet you." Allison had often reverted to her formal training in etiquette and protocol for such meetings.

"The pleasure is mine Ms. Christman." AJ stopped for a moment and just looked closely at this remarkable young woman. Even though Allison was smiling very convincingly the smile didn't reach her eyes. Instead the honey colored eyes looked like chips of sharp amber. They were rigid with temper. AJ also noted something else in those enchanting eyes, something he'd only known to be in the eyes of men in combat. So this young woman had seen death, interesting. "I wanted to congratulate you on how you handled yourself on the stand."

"Thank you sir," Allison knew enough about people to know that the admiral had seen the anger in her eyes, and she knew he saw something else. The man was a SEAL…Vietnam era if she had to guess. As they had looked into each other's eyes she saw the same thing he did. "I appreciate the compliment."

AJ's respect for this woman grew when her eyes told him she knew what he'd seen and respected the fact it wasn't mentioned. "I enjoy when a person can explain themselves under pressure, being entirely polite and the other person knows they are being told to stick it. I appreciate your skill, Ms Christman."

Allison did genuinely smile after he said that. "Thank you sir."

"Where is the Staff Sergeant?" Mac interrupted a moment later. She and Harm had watched him walk out into the hall.

"He's talking with Colonel Bradshaw, ma'am" Allison nodded her head in the direction of the two Marines.

After talking with his subordinate and apologizing, Colonel Bradshaw walked over to his lawyers and requested a meeting with them over lunch.

1530 hrs EST

Courtroom B

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

Harm and Mac had talked with the Colonel over lunch and had come to some stunning revelations, but were proceeding with the character witnesses this afternoon. They had already called the Chief of the Kirkwood police to the stand, and Allison's partner from the police department. They verified that all major incidents with her had been cleared, including the two fraternization charges stating that she simply never did anything wrong as that was concerned; much to the disappointment and frustration of Commander Krennick. They had also called Lieutenant Colonel Nick Brighton, her Battalion Commander who gave her dazzling reviews and statistics. They had also called Matt's NCOIC to the stand who testified to the fact that he was the top Marine recruiter in the region. They were now direct examining Sergeant Mark Banks.

"Sergeant Banks, you were one of the few people that the defendant and his fiancée trusted to tell about their relationship were you not?"

"Yes sir. I have known both of them for a long time. Allison used to joke that I was her big brother, and we've actually been mistaken as such before."

"When they told you of their relationship did you report them?" Harm was holding two documents in his hand as he questioned the big Marine.

"No sir."

"Why not Sergeant?" Harm appeared to be very interested in his answer.

"Because at the time it was not illegal for them to be seeing each other sir."

"Can you explain that Sergeant?"

"Yes Sir; the general order that dealt with fraternization was changed effective May 13, 1996. The way this order read before the change was that a recruiter may not fraternize i.e. have a romantic relationship or social relationship with any recruit or applicant due to the fact of using rank to influence a contract or discharge. It said nothing to the fact that if a recruit was discharged for any reason and then started a relationship with a recruiter, that it would be illegal."

"The defense would like to enter the former order into evidence marked as defense exhibit 'a'" Harm handed the document to the judge.

"So noted." The judge handed the document back to Harm.

"Sergeant, at the time that Allison and Staff Sergeant Vickerson started their relationship, did anyone else from your battalion know about it?"

"Yes sir, everyone who was close to them; both his NCOIC and Gunny Alexander, the West County NCOIC, all of the recruiters at both stations, and the XO."

"And did their relationship ever cause a problem?"

"No sir, in fact production for both stations increased and less recruiter misconduct happened. We no longer 'poached' from each other's areas. And the Staff Sergeant's work increased because she made him quit drinking on 'school nights'."

"When did their relationship become a problem?"

"It didn't sir. In fact no one was given a reason as to why the order was changed."

"And who has the authority to change this order?"

"The CO sir, Lieutenant Colonel Bradshaw."

"To your knowledge does any other Battalion have this particular order on fraternization?"

"No sir--"

"Objection---speculation!"

"Sir, this witness has been in recruiting for three years, and knows recruiters from other battalions."

"Over ruled, Commander Rabb I am allowing this, but stick to personal knowledge from now on."

"Thank you sir, you may answer the question Sergeant."

"No other battalion has this expanded order sir."

"Thank you, Sergeant." Harm walked back toward his table and sat down waiting for 'Krennick the crabby' as one of the Marines nick-named her.

Krennick tried several times to confuse and get Sergeant Banks to tell her something incriminating, but the witness played the dumb red-neck role and made her explain all of her questions which slowed her pace and ruined the magnitude of their words. "Sergeant, isn't it true that Staff Sergeant Vickerson's relationship with a former recruit illegal?" Krennick was losing her battle she could feel it.

"At this point, yes ma'am,"

"Thank you."

"But it wasn't until Sergeant Phelps showed up that anyone, including the Colonel, thought that there was anything wrong with them seeing each other." Sergeant Banks had spoken to her back as Krennick walked away from him.

"Your honor, the prosecution asks that the unsolicited part of Sergeant Banks' statement be stricken from the record." Krennick fairly smiled at the judge.

"I'm sorry Commander, but you opened the door." The judge looked over at the defendant and then at the prosecutor, "Over ruled. Commander Rabb?" The judge implicated the witness to see if the defense wanted to re-direct.

"Yes sir," Harm stood and walked toward the witness stand again. "Why did, in your opinion, is Sergeant Phelps responsible for changing this opinion of the defendant's relationship?"

"Sir, Sergeant Phelps didn't like Allison. I guess it's the same thing that women do when they hold a grudge, I don't know. What I do know is that Sergeant Phelps complained several times that their relationship was 'distracting' even though they never publicly displayed intimate affection beyond friendship. She also claimed that Staff Sergeant Vickerson was influencing Allison to take contracts from her illegally."

"Thank you Sergeant."

Since Krennick didn't have any more questions, Sergeant Banks was dismissed and the Defense re-called Sergeant Phelps.

Mac stood as Sergeant Phelps was reminded of her oath. "Sergeant we have a few more questions for you."

Sergeant Phelps did not appear as calm she had the first time she was called to the stand. "Yes ma'am?"

"Sergeant, you testified earlier in this trail, that Ms. Christman was a nuisance to your station correct?"

"In not so many words ma'am."

"Can I ask your honest opinion of Ms. Christman?"

"She's just a little girl, ma'am. She's not a Marine; she's not one of us."

"Why do you say that? Is there a reason her not being a Marine matters?"

"Ma'am, my first day at the Station, Gunny Alexander had her show me around my area. Before I went with Allison, he instructed me to listen closely to everything she told me. It was insulting."

"I bet it was what else?"

"She was always at the station. She was one of the guys; they wouldn't speak more than a few words to me, but they'd hang out with her. When she brought people in, they let her interview them herself. She was not qualified to do my job. And I told the Sergeant Major."

"What did he say?"

"To deal with it; she helped make mission."

"You didn't like that did you?" Mac asked with concern.

"No…No one would listen to me. So I went to the XO…when he wouldn't listen, I went to the Colonel."

"And what happened?" Mac had her arms folded and was talking only to the defendant, talking Female Marine to Female Marine.

"I—I persuaded him to change the order on fraternization."

"How did you persuade him?"

Sergeant looked around, the Colonel wasn't there. 'They already know' she thought. "I seduced him ma'am. Then I told him I would say he raped me if he didn't change the order." Sergeant Phelps swallowed and hung her head. "She just drove me nuts! I couldn't stand her! She was always everything to everyone. She was one of the guys, she was the station mom/sister, and she was treated with more respect than other Marines." Phelps was sobbing by the time she finished.

The court room hushed as Sergeant Phelps confessed to Extortion and Fraternization. Mac Turned away disgusted and motioned for the bailiff to be close at hand. "No further questions, your honor."

"In light of these circumstances, Sergeant Phelps I am placing you under arrest for Extortion, and Obstruction of justice, Bailiff." The judge motioned for the Bailiff to take Sergeant Phelps into custody.

"Sir in the light of this last testimony, the Defense moves to have these charges Dismissed. The order that is in question was illegally brought to change, and the defense also believes that if the order were valid, this particular incident would be grand fathered in because the relationship had already been established as legal before the effective date of May 13th 1996."

The Judge looked around the Courtroom for a moment before turning to look at the jury and back to the defense. "Staff Sergeant Vickerson, please stand."

Matt's heart was pounding he was afraid that the judge may not agree with his counsel.

The judge regarded this Marine for a moment before he spoke, "Staff Sergeant Matthew Charles Vickerson, This court is dropping the charges against you. You are dismissed." The gavel fell and the judge rose amid cheering from the gallery and left the courtroom.

Krennick could not believe what just happened. Her entire case crumbled with one testimony. 'Oh well, this was a weird case anyway.' She stood gathered her items and walked over to the defense table.

Matt was shocked his friends and co workers had come around the rails into the front of the court and were pounding his back and congratulating him and cheering. But all he could think of was his love. He looked around to find her. "Allison?...where is Allison?" The Marines Parted ranks to reveal the woman of his dreams. Mat walked through the gate into the gallery straight to his girl. When he reached her he picked her up and twirled her around bringing her back down to hold her close and kiss her. "I love you he whispered as a tear fell down his cheek.

Allison was already crying for joy as Matt whirled her around. "I love you too." She snuggled into his dress blues.

After a few moments they became aware of everyone around them and pulled away from each other enough to thank Harm and Mac then they left the court room to celebrate.

After the rowdy bunch of Marines left with the happy couple, Harm and Mac found themselves alone and touched by the scene of such love. Mac looked up at the man she had fallen in love with over the years and smiled sweetly, "Harm?"

He was shaken from his reverie to look down at his Marine. "Yes?"

Mac hesitated for just a moment but that was all that was needed to have Harm uncharacteristically lean in for a kiss.

Their kiss was sweet and passionate, but chaste they were after all at work where no one knew about them. Before reality sank back in they were interrupted by a slight clearing of another person's throat. Harm and Mac parted quickly and looked to see who had witnessed their kiss.

AJ walked into the courtroom to find his two best lawyers locked at the lips. He couldn't help himself but smiled instead of getting angry. He gently cleared his throat to get their attention and watched them jump. When the two officers looked at him the looked as if they had been caught making out ten minutes after curfew. "I just wanted to inform you that I am going to give you both a few days of leave…I suggest figuring out a few things. I can only turn my back on this for so long." And with that he left.

(To be continued)

"Honor, Courage, Commitment: The Happily Ever after (Chapter 6, Conclusion)"

November 10, 1996

1100 hrs CST

Embassy Suites Hotel

St. Louis, Mo

Harm was fastening the last few buttons on his dress whites as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He and Mac had received an invitation to Allison and Matt's wedding almost three months ago and now found themselves back in St. Louis. They arrived a few days ago and had the chance to spend some time with the couple away from the stresses of court and duty. Everyone except Allison had taken leave a few days ago, but she had worked up until yesterday. Harm shook his head at how she managed to make mission for her station and get ready for her wedding all at the same time. Harm let out a small chuckle and muttered, "Crazy recruiters." He ran his hands along the fabric of his uniform to smooth it while mentally making sure all of his ribbons were in the right order.

Mac had just finished putting on her make up when she glanced into the bedroom of her hotel room. She smiled as she saw Harm subconsciously flatten the uniform that didn't need to be due to the professional creases and starch. Mac walked quietly up to him and ran her hands along his shoulders and down his back not just to smooth the fabric over his shoulders, but to relax him. "You look fine sailor," her musical voice was soft and humorous.

Harm turned to see his Marine and his breath caught in his throat. He always knew how pretty she was, but today she looked exquisite. She was in a very snug dress made from silk in the deepest shade of navy blue. The dress itself was a work of genius with wisps of gauzy material covering the silk that draped elegantly around her waist. Against the tanned skin at her throat was the platinum and diamond pendant he had given her on her birthday, and the matching earrings and bracelet were in place as well. He could smell her soft flowery perfume, it was engulfing his senses. "Mac…" He reached out to hold her by the waist, "have I told you how stunning you are?"

Mac smiled up at her boyfriend; "I'm stunning, am I?" she said it playfully but was really very flattered. Harm would tell her she was beautiful when she first woke up in the morning, even though she didn't know how. But at this moment like so many others before he was staring at her, his eyes hungry and passion burning deep in the recesses of his blue eyes.

Harm gave her a cocky lopsided grin before leaning in close and brushing his lips across the smooth skin at her throat. He kissed his way gently up the sensitive path along her jugular and back along her jaw-line before pulling back a fraction and murmuring against her lips; "Yes, you are stunning. Enticing…and much, much more. I love you Sarah"

Mac felt the goose bumps rise even as she could feel the searing heat of his kisses warm her skin. "Hmmm---Harm, I love you too." She smiled as he finally kissed her the way she longed to be kissed. After they broke apart and regained their breath Mac managed, "we should get going."

Harm was preoccupied with a spot at the base of her neck that, experience had told him, was one of his Marines sensual buttons. "Why?"

"Because if we don't," She had to catch her breath as he continued to pleasure her sensitive skin, "We aren't ever leaving this room ever again."

Harm finally stopped toying with her and stood straight to look into her eyes, "was that a threat or a promise?" He waggled his brows as he asked his question.

Mac managed to give him a serious look, "That was a threat. You Squids are never able to keep up with us Marines."

Harm gave her his trademark grin and kissed her softly, "I think I'd be able to keep up. But if we never left again, how would I feed you?" He winced as she smacked his shoulder. "I was joking…ok, are you ready?"

Mac raised an eyebrow, "I was ready fifteen minutes ago."

"Let's get going then…Are Bud and Harriet meeting us there?"

"Yes I talked to them while you were in the shower. It's just us."

"Hmmm…" Harm grinned again.

"Harm." Mac let out a warning tone even as she took his proffered arm and walked out to their car.

1130 Hrs CST

Cathedral Basilica

St. Louis, Mo

Guests who were arriving for the full military wedding were dazzled by the ancient cathedral. It was as old as the city itself and the inside of the church looked as if you had stepped through the doors and were magically transported to Rome. The high arching ceilings were covered in a beautiful mosaic mural of what the heavens must look like. The angels lounged on clouds and different saints were depicted walking through the lush gardens of the world beyond. To accent the glittering tile of the mosaic, the large stained glass windows sent pools and streams of colored light to the floor of the church. All of the pews and wooden furniture were mahogany, and stone pillars housed intricate carvings of various religious figures. Heavenly music floated through the church as if a choir of angels were hiding in the buttresses. Upon closer inspection, a small choir stood in the back of the church in the choir loft by a large antique organ. To accent the choir's musical chords, a string quartet played in one of the wings. The center isle was carpeted in pure white and Orchids, Lilies, and White roses bedecked the alter and pews and anywhere there was room. The flowers mingled their exotic scents with the incense that priest had left burning for a purification prayer. The church as it was, made it easy to spark any child's mind of a summer' night's tale that involved sprites, unicorns, princesses, and fairies. The Church was large enough to house one thousand people comfortably; and that was a good thing because Allison had told Mac that the guest list was around 500 people long.

Bud stood on the steps in his dress whites talking with Matt who was in his tux blues; Harriet was keeping a close watch out for Harm and Mac. She marveled at the dress for this occasion. Allison's parents had insisted that it be a black tie event so Allison made an unusual decision that it would be a black tie wedding, but the military members would wear their uniforms. She wanted Matt to have his full military wedding, so all of the groomsmen were of course in their Class A uniforms complete with swords. The women on the other hand; Harriet watched as women entered the church in an array of finery. The gowns and dresses were silk or intricately made by very up and coming designers. Jewels glittered from the sunlight on the necks, ears, arms and fingers of ladies; while expensive perfumes mixed together to make an alluring scent. "Oh, look there they are! Mac! Harm!" Harriet breached protocol only because after taking three days of leave with her superiors so far, they promised to bring her up on charges of disobeying orders for not using their names. Harriet watched as the couple came closer and was pleasantly surprised to see that they looked perfect together. Mac was stunning in navy blue, and harm looked as handsome as ever. The officers were walking with their arms linked and talking happily together. They waved at Harriet when she called their names and made their way over to where she, Bud, and Matt stood.

Bud turned as Harm and Mac came up to their group. He was shocked, and from the sound of Harriet's laughter both he and Matt had the same look on their faces. "M-m-ma'am…Wow…I mean uhhhhh—you look very nice Major." He gulped and looked over at his fiancée for reassurance.

"Thank you Bud," Mac looked at the Staff Sergeant who had quickly dispelled his look of surprise.

Matt took her hand and kissed her knuckles, "you do look charming. Thank you for coming ma'am, sir. It means a lot to Allison and I."

"Thank you." Mac smiled at the obviously nervous groom.

"We were glad to get an invitation Matt. And, you can call us by our names…we're on leave." Harm clapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Matt…are you ok?"

"Just nervous si—Harm." Matt fidgeted with his uniform again.

"Matt, just remember…she said yes. It'll be fine."

"I know…but I mean…" He took a deep breath. "You're right."

Harm and Mac smiled and went to take their seats with Bud and Harriet when the service was about to start. Mac looked out upon the Sea of Glamour and smiled. Dress uniforms were everywhere. Between the Bride and Groom they knew a lot of military members. She waived at Colonel Brighton and his wife as she and Harm sat.

About ten minutes after they sat down, the Groom and his groomsmen filed up to the alter and awaited the start of the ceremony. The priest walked to the center of the alter just before the string quartet started playing Cannon in D. The Bride's maids walked to the alter as had been rehearsed and awaited the bride.

Allison stepped into the church on her father's arm and heard a low appreciative murmur from the guests. She looked up at her father and smiled, but started tearing when she noticed that he was trying so hard not to cry.

Matt felt his chest swell until he thought his heart would break when Allison entered the church. She was magnificent. Her hair was down as she rarely let it be, and it fell just past her shoulders in neat waves and slight curls. Her dress looked as if were a cross between something you only saw in a fairytale and the elegant styles of such gowns from the thirties. As the congregation rose, she and her father made their way down the isle. Matt had to swallow hard when he saw her father silently try to stem the tears that were flowing down his cheeks. Matt stepped forward to meet his bride and her father as they drew near to the alter.

"Matt…you take care of my baby." Allison's father made the request of his soon to be son in law as he shook his hand.

"I will sir. Thank you."

Matt and Allison came to a halt when they reached the alter and the priest started to speak; "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the holy matrimony and lawful marriage of Allison Leigh Christman to Matthew Charles Vickerson…" The priest droned on, but all in all it was a beautiful ceremony.

Mac found that there was not a dry eye in the house when Allison and Matt exchanged vows that they wrote themselves. Even Harm had to wipe a tear from his cheek before he offered his handkerchief to her.

2100 hours CST

Norwood Hills Country Club

St. Louis, Mo

The ceremony had been agonizingly beautiful, Mac had cried until the Wedding party left to take pictures. For the last couple hours the reception had been in full swing; Allison had made sure that there was an open bar at the reception. The wine was flowing, and the air was surprisingly mild for November. The reception was being held at the country club that Allison's parents belonged to, and it was decorated with the same attentiveness that the church had been. The adults with no children were enjoying the good time being had by all. Allison and Matt had already preformed all of the duties necessary that the bride and groom perform, and were just having fun with their guests. Mac chuckled as she stroked the bouquet that she had caught more by luck than for trying, and Harm was wearing Allison's garter on his arm. She would have thought it ominous if she and Harm had been together longer.

Harm watched his Marine smile and laugh with Harriet; he was waiting for a slow song that he had requested to start playing before he asked her to dance. On que the song started and Harm grabbed Mac asking her to dance with him.

Mac lay her head on Harm's shoulder and let out a small noise of content; "Harm that was a beautiful wedding."

Harm smiled that had been just the opening he had been looking for. "So I guess you want to get married now, huh?" He made himself sound like he was just poking fun at her.

Mac laughed at her flyboy, "I wouldn't object."

"No?" Harm continued dancing glancing casually down at her.

"What woman doesn't want to get married when she's at another woman's wedding?"

Harm shrugged and looked into her eyes, "I don't know, all I know is I have a question for you."

"Oh yeah?" Mac smiled at him thinking he was going to have one of his silly moments as he did every now and then.

Harm stopped dancing with her in the middle of the dance floor and responded seriously, "Yes I do." He took a deep breath and got down on one knee.

"Oh my God! Bud!" Harriet got her fiancées attention and pointed to the dance floor. When Harm got on his knee the entire room stopped everything and the DJ brought Harm a mic.

Harm chuckled when he got the microphone, "There's nothing like having an audience for this, is there?" His nervous joke got the laughter he was aiming for. "Sarah I have been partnered with you for too long it seems sometimes. You have the ability to drive me crazy, but you are the only one who can calm me down. You know me better than I know myself. Sometime since we met in that rose garden, I fell in love with you Sarah Mackenzie, and now I'm asking you to become the one thing in my life that matters most. Sarah, will you help me be the man that you showed me I can be? Will you stay by my side even when we drive each other crazy trying to decide who sleeps closest to the bathroom? Will you marry me Sarah?"

"What took you so long to ask?"

The End


End file.
